


It Is Gone

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Poetry, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Tom and Jade share their final moments together...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



I see it in her eyes.  The twinkle I used to love dims with each sigh she draws out. She’s fighting against the tears, a battle I’ve lost a long time ago. It is gone.

I light another cigarette and the taste repulses me. That what we once had, turns into ash. It is gone.

“Don’t you love me anymore?” It was never about to love or not to love. That was the easiest part. It’s the anchor of the heart. It is gone.

She hugs me tight. I smell her and think about her naked perfection under the blankets of our bed. The memories fade with every step she takes, away from me. It is gone.

“We will always be friends.” Her final words when _we_ are crushed as soon as the door closes behind her. She is gone.


End file.
